Anguish
This is Chapter Four of Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire, Sleepover Time!. In this chapter, MonoMech threatens Ken with a motive; and, Nakamoto decides to throw together a sleepover party to help the others bond and get to know one another. Author's Note: "It's not geniuses that change the world. It's ordinary people who make every effort they can." - Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass He sits on the table, body posture perfect, his chest puffed out, his legs shoulder-width apart. His black hair is combed over, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He’s cocky, wearing a smug look across his face. He’s the Ultimate Fashion Designer, Zeshin Obinata. Obinata sits in the dining hall, on top of a table, and on his right is Nakamoto, and I sit behind him. They’re both facing me. “Here’s how I see it, Ken, your outfit needs a little work.” ...why are we on this topic of conversation? You ignore us for four days, and now, on day five, you’re finally talking to me and it’s to criticize my outfit? “What about his outfit, Obi-chi?” Nakamoto asks, tilting his head, examining me. “It’s got a charm about it. The green jean-jacket matches the hair and the eye, and the plain white tee gives me good vibes.” “It’s not…” Obinata pauses, stroking his chin. “Oh, what’s the word? It’s not...exotic enough!” I don’t like this at all. “Well, it’s not like I have a lot of options.” “I know that, child.” he sighs. “I’m trying to think, what could we do to make you stand out just a tad bit more…” Like the green hair wasn’t doing it already? “Hey, Ken-chi,” Nakamoto says, leaning in to me, pointing to my necklace. “That’s a nice piece of jewelry you got there.” I look back down at my necklace he was referring to. It’s a small chain and attached to that is a small red star. My most prized possesion (aside from my submachine gun!). “Thanks!” I smile and tilt my head. “Wait a minute,” Obinata says, adjusting his glasses and leaning closer to me too. “Isn’t this the work of Hiro-sensei?” ...I don’t know. I just give Obinata a quizzical look and he leans back. “The name engraved on the silver outline of the star has Hiro’s -- my mentor’s -- name! His work goes for thousands of yen! Rumor around the block is that you’re, forgive me, in poverty! How could you afford a piece of Hiro-sensei’s work?!” ...I stole it. I can’t tell that to him though, Obinata would definitely hate me then, and it looks like he’s opening up a little. “Wait!” Nakamoto exclaims, gripping Obinata’s shoulders. “That piece is worth thousands?!” Obinata nods and Nakamoto turns to me, and, once he releases Obinata, he jumps across the table to me and grips my shoulders next. “Ken-chan please! I’m in huge debt and I need something that’ll get me closer to freeing myself!” Nakamoto’s blonde hair falls in front of his face and I break free of his grip when he goes to fix it. “Why are you in so much debt?” I ask. Nakamoto nervously smiles and leans back, looking from me to Obinata, whose interest is piqued again -- but not on me, thankfully. “Well, uh, I broke a vase in the host club I was apart of in middle school. And, it was a school full of rich people so you can imagine that case was worth millions! What do I do?” “I can pay it off.” Obinata sighs, shaking his head. “Once I get out, I can pay off your debt for you.” Nakamoto’s nervous smiles turns into that of relief, and he nearly squeals with joy. “Obi-chi, thank you so much!” “Don’t thank me too much.” the fashion designer smirks. “After all, with all my family has accomplished, I could buy this school and everyone in it and still have money to spare.” he pauses, looking to me. “In fact, after all this, I might just do that.” I smile at him, but, I’m still confused. Why did he suddenly start to be a bit more open? Why isn’t he being as condescending as usual. It’s not all gone, but, there’s a lot less of it hidden in his voice. “Guys!” the voice of the arsonist booms throughout the dining hall. The two in front of me turn to her, and I look around Nakamoto’s body to see her too. “We need to talk!” Obinata looks to Nakamoto, and the two of them nod in unison. “We’ll talk later, Ken-chi!” Nakamoto exclaims, and Obinata gives me a nod before the two leave the dining hall in pursuit of Shimazaki. Those three are an unlikely group to have gotten along. Nakamoto seems like he’s always well-composed, and very rarely does he slip-up, while Obinata always seems so condescending and serious. Shimazaki seems naturally oblivious, but she’s very bubbly and is always talking, whether it’s to herself or not. “Ku-chan!” Azama calls out, and I instinctively look up to where her voice is. She’s standing in the doorway of the dining hall, her arms crossed, wearing a pink t-shirt and short-shorts. “Come help me for a moment!” I smile and rise to my feet. I have no reason not to help her and otherwise I’d just be staring at my feet all day. I walk over to her and she’s smiling. She uncrosses her arms and lightly punches my shoulder. “So where are we going?” I ask. “The laundromat!” she says, before turning the other way. “I wanted someone to talk to while I fold my clothes.” “Sure,” I say, and she leads me to the laundromat. “What happened to your dress?” I ask, skipping ahead to be side-by-side with her. “More stains?” “What do you mean more?” she asks. “Why you bein’ a wise-ass first thing in the morning?” I gently smile, scratching the back of my head. “Oh, am I?” She smirks. “Yeah, and it’s making me sick.” Azama and I enter the laundromat, her dress hanging on a clothesline, right next to one of Obinata’s suits. The laundromat itself is very plain. White brick walls and a beige ceiling, one side of the room has six washers lined up, and the opposite has six dryers. In the middle of the room a clothesline hangs, and a little further back is a desk with a big box full of detergent. “So, what do you need help with?” Azama twirls around so she’s facing me. “I need you to double-check that my dress has no stains on it.” “Okay...but, why can’t you do it?” “I can’t see very well without my glasses.” she shrugs, before turning back around and leading me to her dress. “And, since I don’t have them on me, it’s been very…” she pauses as we reach the dress. “...hard, to see the tiny things. I only realized it was stained because Sasada told me.” Azama shrugs her shoulders. “It’s not too bad.” “You wear glasses?” I ask, before helping her unclip the dress from the clothesline. “Yup.” she nods, and we lay her dress on the counter behind us. “Big round ones, totally nerdy.” I shake my head. “Why not just wear contacts?” “I would never ever ever ever be able to put one of those things in my own eyes.” she shudders, as if she got the chills all of a sudden. “It skeeves me out.” I smile and nod. Well, that’s understandable. “THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO BORING~!” a high-pitched voice screams, and a loud bang is heard from behind us. “WHY WON’T SOMEONE KILL YET?” My heart drops. It’s--It’s-- “It’s meeeeeee!” the voice screams out, and I instinctively jump backwards behind Azama, who only rolls her eyes at the sounds and sight of MonoMech. “Why so scared, Greenie or Kenny or Ku-chan or whatever it is you’re going by?” MonoMech asks, tilting his head and putting his hand on his chin...he scares me so much. “Ooh, maybe you’re not scared! Maybe you’re just using me as a reason to get close to Kiyo!” “Oh, bite me.” Azama says, placing her hands on her hips as she stares down at the smaller robot. “Why are you even here?” “Motivation!” it exclaims, mimicking Azama and placing its hands on its hips. “You know, I always ask, why do we have eyes on our face? So we’re always looking forward! Don’t worry about the past, only about the future! Got it?” Um. “I don’t get it.” I say, sheepishly, from Azama’s side. “What is this motivation for?” “The killing game, duuhhhh!” MonoMech exclaims. “I’ve been wondering why there haven’t been any murders yet: we have a setting, an angsty cast, the mystery factor, and then I realized we were missing some motivation!” “So, you’re just going to spit out mindless quotes at us?” I ask. “Because I still don’t get the purpose.” “Ah, I see, I see! This motive isn’t good enough for you kids?! Well, how about this, hmm?! I’ll give you until day seven before I take matters into my own hands! Got it, you little brats?” Azama tilts her head. “Is this a motive by itself?” “It’s a motive leading up to a motive!” MonoMech exclaims, puffing his chest out and spinning around one hundred and eighty degrees. He leaves the laundromat, and leaves me lost in my own thoughts. What could MonoMech possibly have up his sleeves? No one here would actually kill anyone, right? It’s just not realistic! “Ku-chan,” Azama says, and I feel her shoulder nudge mine. I shoot my eyes back up at her, and she’s now facing me, her hands on her hips, biting her lip. She looks annoyed. Was it something I did? “You’re spacing out again.” “Oh,” I sheepishly say, leaning away from her. “I’m sorry.” “And you apologize too much.” I sigh. “Sorr--wait, no.” “See, you almost did it again.” Azama says. Her hazel eyes pierce mine -- it’s like she’s staring into my soul. It’s uncomfortable. “That’s also a habit you need to change.” Also? “What’s the other one?” Azama flashes a smile, then winks at me. “You’re still a wiseass.” ...how did I end up here? After helping Azama with her dress, I retreated to my room and met up with Yuka for an hour or two, and then there was a knock on my door. I got up from my bed, strolled over to the door and opened it, and was immediately put in a headlock by the Ultimate Host himself. And, now I’m here, practically being strangled by this tree. “Ken-chi!” Nakamoto exclaims. “Are you so so so so so excited for tonight?!” “What’s tonight?” I ask, looking back to Yuka, who is lying on her stomach on my bed, watching us. She only tilts her head in confusion. “It’s guys night!” he exclaims, releasing me, and crossing his arms. I take a few steps back from him and toward Yuka. “Guys night?” Yuka asks. “Sorry, Yuka-chi, that means you can’t come.” he nervously smiles, scratching the back of his head. “So, Ken-chi, you coming?” Wait--what exactly is guys night? “Ooh right! I didn’t explain it to you!” he exclaims, scratching his chin. “Sleepover at my place, a time for all of us guys to bond!” Oh. “Whaaaaaat?” Yuka pouts, reaching her arm out toward me, albeit unable to quite reach me. “Big brother Ken don’t gooooo, play more board games with me. We can have a sleepover instead!” “Hey!” Nakamoto exclaims, stepping forward. “I invited Ken-chi first!” “Oh yeah?” Yuka asks, rolling off of my bed and stepping next to me. “Well I was playing with him first?” So, I don’t have a choice at all? Nakamoto crosses his arms and looks away from Yuka and myself. “What would Saishi-chi say if he found out you bailed because you were having a sleepover with Yuka-chi? That dude’s as stiff as a ten foot long pole!” Well, yeah, Saishi would probably make a ruckus over it. “Anyways, Yuka-chi, I think the girls were probably thinking about doing the same thing over at Tani-chi’s room. Just ask Chie-chi later.” Yuka shakes her head and looks up at me. “But I wanna play with Ken…” I softly smile, and place my hand on her head. “I promise we can have a sleepover another time, Yuka.” She frowns, looking away from me, and I look back toward Nakamoto, whose face is getting brighter and brighter. “So you’re coming?!” Nakamoto exclaims, clapping his hands together. “That’s such a relief!” “Why’s it a relief?” I ask. Nakamoto nervously looks away from me. “The only reason I could get Rai-chi to join us was by lying and saying you were coming…” Oh. Well, I mean, Kitoaji and I don’t really talk to the other guys that much, so it makes sense I guess. “...but that doesn’t matter anymore because you’re coming!” “It’s no fair!” Yuka exclaims, and I take my hand off her head. “Just because you’re good looking doesn’t mean you can have your way all the time.” Nakamoto sighs, and leans back against my wall. “Yuka-chi, Ken-chi already said he’d let you sleepover another time. I promise, I’ll return him unharmed.” “If you lie to me I’ll bite him.” she says, looking back up to me. “I don’t like this...” Wait, why would you bite me? Bite Nakamoto. “Oh, come on Yuka-chi,” Nakamoto pauses, stroking the four strands of hair that hang off his chin. “We won’t do anything bad, I promise!” “Who else is going?” I ask, tilting my head, looking from Nakamoto to Yuka. Nakamoto looks away from us in thought, closing his eyes, before spitting out names. “Obi-chi, Rai-chi, Shiomi-chi, Satoshi-chi, and Saishi-chi.” So, all the males? Nakamoto looks up at the clock in my room, before spastically hitting his own forehead. “Fuck!” W-What happened?! “I forgot to ask Yoichi-chi!” the Ultimate Host sighs, before turning toward my bedroom dorm. “Meet me at my place after the nighttime announcement!” he exclaims, before rushing out of my room and closing the wooden door behind him. “Sorry, Yuka.” I say, as she returns to my bed, going underneath my blankets and sitting up against the wall. “We can do it another time.” She shakes her head. “It’s fine, after all, you promised we could have a sleepover another time!” she pauses, her smile brightening. “We should all have a sleepover!” “All of us?” I ask, before sitting on the foot of my bed. “Me, you, Kitoaji, and Big Sister Yosano!” she exclaims. “We’d have soooooo much fun! We could play hide and seek, and tag, and and and and maybe get Shiomi’s dating sim back from Sasada and play that!” I smile at the pink-haired DJ, who in turn, smiles back. It’s warm. It’s...genuine. “I’d like that.” It’s dinner time at the dining hall, around seven-thirty, and everything is back to normal. At this time, there’s barely anyone here, minus of course, myself, Kitoaji, Yuka, and Yosano. The four of us meet here every night for dinner, and our meals are consistent as well. Yosano goes out of her way to make sure we all eat properly -- like a total mom -- and makes sure we have carbs (but not too much), vegetables, meat...it’s really annoying. But, it’s very thoughtful. It’s because she did this with her younger siblings before she came here, right? This is probably just part of her daily routine. Today, for me, it was just a salad and a little bit of sushi. I just can’t force myself to eat a lot right now, it doesn’t feel right...maybe I’m getting nervous? I’m bad with crowds, and big groups and there’s gonna be eight of us at Nakamoto’s? I mean, I’ve only ever had three friends back home and one of them was my sister. I don’t know if I can do this. I need a little more time to get to know everyon-- --wait, that reminds me. When I was talking to Azama before, MonoMech had said something about a motive. He said, once a week passes, he’ll give us a motive. So that means the day after tomorrow, he’ll actually force us to kill? Th--This doesn’t make any sense. None of this. From the situation we’re in, to--god, I hate this place so much. “So, Yuka, how was your day?” Yosano asks, warmly smiling at the girl who sat beside her. Right, we’re still here. I can’t get lost in my own head again. Not right now, anyways. “Fine,” Yuka says, poking at her rice. “Big brother Ken and I played today.” I look back to Yosano, who gives me a weak thumbs-up from across the table, before smirking. “Why wasn’t I invited?” “Didn’t you and Kitoaji play dress-up?” Kitoaji...and...Yosano...playing dress-up? I can’t help but giggle at the thought of that, I mean, I can only imagine Yosano forcing Kitoaji to dress like-- --I hear a gasp from beside me. “Stop giggling, Ken!” Kitoaji exclaims, covering their face with their hands, or at least Kitoaji tries too. Kitoaji’s face is almost beat red, and they’re doing their best to hide it...it’s, actually, really cute. “It’s not funny, not funny, not funny! And no, that’s not what we were doing! We were spying on Shiomi and Tani like you asked, Yuka!” I keep on giggling--I really can’t stop. I have to look away from the embarrassed Kitoaji, and at Yosano, who hides a smirk behind her ‘concerned’ face. “I’m sorry,” is all I can really say. When I regain my composure and look back to Kitoaji, they glare at me, puffing their cheeks out. “Puffy face,” I mumble under my breath, smiling to myself. Again, I can’t help it, Kitoaji is undeniably cute. “Meanie.” Kitoaji says, and looks up and away from me. “So, what’d you learn about Tani and Shiomi?” Yuka asks, swinging her head back and force. “Learn anything new?” “It doesn’t look like they’re dating.” Yosano sighs. “I think your female intuition failed you, Yuka.” “Well, it looked like Shiomi was really digging her.” Kitoaji says, scratching their chin. “Tani seems oblivious though.” Ah, poor Shiomi. Why am I not surprised though? “I’d give him two days before he confesses.” Shiomi, my friend, please don’t do that. I’ll have to warn him tonight. Wait, did I just refer to Shiomi as my friend? When did that happen? I barely know the guy. If I consider anyone a friend here it’s Yuka, Kitoaji, and Yosano--maybe Azama--but that’s not the point. Shiomi is not my friend. I don’t know him well enough to consider him such. “There’s something there!” Yuka exclaims. “We’ll find out tonight!” “Tonight?” Kitoaji asks, tilting their head in Yuka’s direction. “You mean, at the sleepover?” Yuka nods. “We’ll ask Tani, you two ask Shiomi, and done! We’ll figure out this love storyline!” Storyline? And, I already know was Shiomi’s situation is exactly. I’ll probably fill Kitoaji in later, if we’re actually going through with this. “I have five cats back home,” a familiar voice says as the door to the dining hall opens. Almost instantly, the four of us look back to see Kimie Tomori, the Ultimate Model, walking toward us with Satoshi Tsuda, the Ultimate Archer. “They’re sooooo cute!” “I bet,” Satoshi sheepishly smiles, nodding in agreement. “What breed?” Tomori pauses, looking down at him. “There are different breeds of cats?” Oh my god. I facepalm, Satoshi facepalms, I’m pretty sure I hear Yuka’s head hit the table. “Hey guys!” Yosano calls to them, and Satoshi removes his palm from his face, and looks toward us, as does Tomori. The two smile and walk toward us. Tomori sits next to me, and Satoshi sits across from her, next to Yosano. “How are the two of you doing?” “Good!” Tomori exclaims, stretching out her back in the seat. “I got a record ten hours of beauty sleep last night!” Yeah, Saishi was mad about that. Satoshi nods. “Nakata and I were shooting in the gym.” he says, notioning to the bow over his shoulder and the arrows strapped to his back. He looks to me. “It was fun, you shoulda been there.” “He was playing with me though!” Yuka exclaims, resting her head on the table. “Why does everyone want you, Ken?” “Because he’s the little,” she pauses, and puts her arm around my shoulder. “The little rabbit.” I thought we were done with that nickname. “Tomori, we’re gonna start heading over to Tani’s soon.” Yosano smiles, rising from her seat. “You need to eat dinner first?” Tomori nods and winks at Yosano and Yuka, who was just rising as well. “I’ll catch up with you girls in a bit.” “Good night, Ken, Kitoaji, Satoshi.” Yosano nods, before walking toward the exit, with Yuka closely following behind her. “I should go get into my pajamas and get comfy.” Kitoaji says, rising from their seat as well. “Ken, do you mind if I meet you at your room after the announcement?” Oh? “I don’t mind.” I say, and Kitoaji softly smiles. “Then, I’m off.” they say, before turning around and going to the exit. “And don’t call me ‘puffy face’!” … … ...Kitoaji heard that?! Ohmygodohmygodimsoembarrassdwhatdoido-- “Are you okay?” Tomori asks, and I feel her cold finger come into contact with my cheek. “You’re starting to get red.” I nod my head and move my head away from her. “Y-Yeah,” I say, turning away from the two of them and closing my eyes. “Just, fine.” There’s a silence, but it’s not awkward, I think. Satoshi breaks it after a few moments. “If he’s hot we should see if Kitoaji has any ice packs in their room.” ...he breaks it by sassing and teasing me. How rude. “I’ll be fine,” I say, and rise from my seat as well. “I’ll see you tonight, Satoshi, and have a good night Tomori.” “Good night!” Tomori cackles, reaching across the table to high-five Satoshi, who merely waves and smiles at me. I collect the plates that the others left for me to clean up and bring them to the kitchen. After I wash them, I retreat to my room. Once the nighttime announcement sounds, I’m stuck waiting for Kitoaji to come by. I understand why Kitoaji asked to meet me here. Kitoaji probably felt uncomfortable going there alone and risking me not being there when they arrive...I mean, Kitoaji doesn’t really talk to any of the guys except for me. Now, in a pair of baggy black sweatpants, and a tight undershirt, I sit waiting on the foot of my bed, singing an English song softly to myself. I can’t remember the name of it, or where I learned it, but the chorus I can remember; although, not entirely. “...down in an early round, and sugar we’re goin’ down singin’...” There’s a soft knock on the door, finally. I rise from the foot of my bed and skip to the door, which I swing open-- --and I find myself pinned to the ground, my right arm bent backwards in a strong grip, and I’m staring into the eyes of Madoka Nakata, the Ultimate Mercenary. Her knee digs into my upeer back. It...doesn’t really hurt, anymore. Training with her has it’s perks for sure. “You’re too open.” she says--ow, ow, ow she’s digging her knee in deeper. “If I were coming for your life, you’d be dead.” I wince, closing one eye as I avert my gaze back to the floor. “Bu--But you’re not.” “What if I was Obinata?” she monotonously and quietly asks. She loosens her grip on my arm a bit. “Look at me.” I look back at Nakata, her emotionless gaze fixated on me. “What if I came here to kill you? You’d be dead. You need to be more careful.” I sigh, frowning at her, and soon after her lips curve upward. “Don’t give me that face, Ken.” You don’t have to be so rough though. She lets go, and jumps back to her feet. I literally feel the weight of the world lifted off of my back. Why’s she gotta be so physical all the time? It hurts. “C’mon, Ken,” she says, and I look back up to her. She stands tall next to my head, her legs shoulder-width apart. She’s wearing a black sports bra, and black gym shorts. “Get up.” Pushy, as always. I sigh again and jump back up to my feet, stretching out my upper back as I do so. “Sorry,” she says, shaking her head. “I told you to expect the unexpected.” But, still…“I didn’t actually think you’d jump me in the middle of the night!” “Well,” she continues, walking to my bed and stretching out her neck. “If someone is going to murder, that’s what you need to expect.” I shrug my shoulders. “What brings you here, anyways?” I ask, following her as she sits down on the foot of my bed. “Aren’t you going to Tani’s?” She doesn’t answer, but instead crosses her legs. “But…” I sit next to her, tilting my head. “...well, aren’t you going to Nakamoto’s?” I nod, and she softly smiles. “Well, Tani wants me to get food from the dining hall, and I just wanted to see if you left yet.” she pauses, looking to the doorway “I just wanted to tell you to be careful, again.” “Careful?” a soft voice -- which I instantly recognize to be Kitoaji’s -- asks. “You don’t think anything bad will happen, do you?” I look to them, Kitoaji wears a brown bow in their hair, a bright blue shirt, and a blue pair of short shorts. “We shouldn’t go, should we?” “No,” Nakata says. “Being careful doesn’t mean you have to avoid everyone, go have fun, but keep it in the back of your mind, okay?” Kitoaji nods, and I do the same. Nakata rises from my bed and smiles at the two of us. “You two have a good night, and if anything happens you know where to find me.” Kitoaji tilts their head. “The gym?” I feel the my lips begin to curve upwards into a grin. I’m beginning to think Kitoaji is just really oblivious and it’s funny and really cute to watch. Nakata only smiles and leaves through the doorway. “Bye!” I call out to her, and Kitoaji does the same. “Isn’t she always in the gym though?” Kitoaji asks, walking to me. “Isn’t that why we barely see her around?” Well, Kitoaji does have a point. “Are you ready to go?” I ask, and Kitoaji only takes the seat where Nakata sat before, legs crossed. “Do we have to go?” Kitoaji asks, frowning and turning to face me. What has them upset? “The other guys probably don’t like us all that much and we’ll probably make them feel awkward and they might--they might--” Kitoaji, what happened? You weren’t like this before… “--might get mad.” Kitoaji’s face turns pale as they continue talking, and, it’s really hard to keep up. I’m not the best at hiding my emotions, so, I guess Kitoaji catches on because he suddenly stops. “Sorry, I must sound crazy.” Maybe a little. Despite that, I shake my head. “No, I understand. You’re worried that the other guys will feel awkward around us?” “Well, not really you.” Kitoaji says. “Shiomi and Satoshi really look like they like your company at least, but, none of them talk to me. Shiho and Obinata haven’t said a word to me yet, and Nakamoto seems nice, but he’s way too much of a ‘bro’.” Well, you’re definitely not wrong about Nakamoto. “I just don’t know if I should go or not.” Kitoaji finishes. “Will it really matter if I don’t go?” While I’m not sure while this is all coming from all of a sudden, I understand what Kitoaji means. While Shiomi and Satoshi are nice, from what I’ve seen, haven’t really spoken to Kitoaji at all. Saishi is loud and abrasive, which, really makes Kitoaji uncomfortable, and Shiho and Obinata literally ignore Kitoaji’s entire existence -- although I don’t think Shiho does it out of malice. I can’t say the same for Obinata. But, still... ...Kitoaji’s big brown eyes captivate me. There’s something in those eyes of theirs that makes me comfortable--that makes me emotional. Aside from the fact that Kitoaji looks like they are five seconds away from breaking down--I don’t know how to explain it--I just feel like there’s something deep within them. “It matters.” I finally say, offering a smile as I open my mouth. “It matters to me, anyways. Who else would I talk to all night? Who else will join me on Yuka’s mission to get the dirty scoop on Shiomi?! You need to come! Who knows, we might have the best night since we got here. I’m sure Nakamoto and Saishi can keep us entertained!” “Even so--” “Please, Kitoaji.” I continue. “Because, if you don’t go, then I won’t go, and then Saishi will start a search party, and we’ll have to explain ourselves to literally everyone…” “Okay,” Kitoaji says, a smile slowly forming across their clear skin. “I’ll come, but, I want you to do me a favor then.” I nod, I mean, of course. I’m basically going to force Kitoaji to this party, the least I can do is a small favor. Kitoaji closes their eyes and takes a deep breath. “Can you at least sleep next to me?” …I thought that was a given. But, if it makes Kitoaji more comfortable, then of course I’ll do it. “Why wouldn’t I?” Kitoaji opens their eyes and smiles. “That’s a relief...ah, should we start going to Nakamoto’s?” I look at the time; 11 PM. Yes, we should definitely start heading over there. “Let’s go,” I say, and Kitoaji simply nods. I smile and rise from my bed, and Kitoaji uncrosses their legs and rises as well. I lock the door behind us, and, we walk in silence to the end of the hall, which has the door that holds Nakamoto’s nameplate. Kitoaji knocks, and, within three seconds the door flies opens, and Shiomi stands in the doorway, smiling at us. He’s wearing a checkered black & white onesie, and his glasses are nowhere to be found on his face. “Finally you two made it,” he says, before looking back over his shoulder to Saishi, who wears gym shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. “We can call off the search party.” ...told you, Kitoaji. “Come in, come in.” Shiomi says, moving out of the doorway so that Kitoaji and I can squeeze in. I hear the door close behind me, and, the scene in front of us...isn’t really all that exciting. Obinata, dressed in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt sits on Nakamoto’s bed next to Nakamoto, who wears a white undershirt and gym shorts as well. Nakamoto waves to us, brightly smiling like always. “Yo, Rai-chi, Ken-chi.” Shiho, who sits shirtless but wears a pair of green sweatpants sits on the floor with Satoshi (who sports a green hoodie and green sweatpants), and Saishi, playing some sort of board game. Shiomi moves past us and takes a spot next to Satoshi. “Join us, kiddos.” Kiddos? I shrug my shoulders, and look to Kitoaji who is already walking toward the foursome on the floor. Kitoaji sits between Saishi and Shiomi, and, I sit next to Satoshi who smiles at me as I do so. “What took you guys so long?” Obinata asks, who leaves Nakamoto’s bed and joins us on the floor, while Nakamoto follows. “We were waitin’ on ya to get this thing started.” “Yeah!” Saishi exclaims. “Tardiness is not tolerated!” “Relax, Saishi-chi.” Nakamoto smiles. “They’re here now, so, let’s just have some fun.” What are we even gonna do? I look to Kitoaji, who is looking at me, while Shiomi silently whispers something in his ear. “Well,” Nakamoto continues. “Ken-chi, who do you think is the prettiest girl here?” W-Wait...what? “Huh?” Obinata starts laughing, and, so does Nakamoto. “C’mon Ken-chi, we’ve got an even ratio of males to females here, which one do you want?” Oh god, I don’t think I’m prepared for this. “Don’t worry about repeating, by the way. Honest answers only, go.” “This is a lot of pressure to put on someone.” Satoshi giggles, nudging my shoulder. “I’ll go first.” “No!” Saishi exclaims. “Ken has to go first, it’s only fair!” I look around at the other seven, who stare at me with anticipation -- even Kitoaji! They really want me to answer this? -- how much more awkward can this get? Not to mention, I-- --Azama and Tani are both out immediately. I’m pretty sure those two will be Shiho and Shiomi’s answers. Even though I think Azama is definitely the prettiest here. Yuka is like a little sister, so, she’s out, despite how cute she may be. Shimazaki and Sasada are both out too -- the former scares me, and the latter doesn’t seem to like me that much. Yosano and Tomori are both beautiful, no question, but I can’t see Yosano as more than a friend and Tomori I’m pretty sure likes Satoshi. So that just leaves… I feel my cheeks get warm. I’m blushing, aren’t I? I’m definitely blushing. “...Nakata.” “Nakata?” I hear Shiho repeat. “So, Ken-chi likes to be dominated…?” Nakamoto asks. “N-No!” I exclaim, looking back at the seven others who sit around the board game. “I just think she’s the prettiest, that’s all.” I shouldn’t have said anything. This is so embarrassing. “You have interesting taste.” Shiomi says, smirking at me. “I’m up next -- Tani.” Well, I saw that coming. “Did you even have to say?” Obinata scoffs, rolling his eyes. “It’s pretty obvious.” Shiomi lightly gasps. “Is it?” “Maybe not to her,” Kitoaji shyly says, turning to face Shiomi. “But to everyone else, uh, yeah.” Shiomi frowns and shakes his head. “Fine, Satoshi you go.” “Tomori.” he simply says, smiling to himself. “I mean, she’s the Ultimate Model for a reason, you know? She’s gorgeous.” “I shall go next!” Saishi exclaims. “While looks are very superficial, Sasada is the prettiest girl here, in my opinion!” “One point to Sasada, Tani, Nakata, and Tomori…” Shiho mumbles. “I actually think Tomori is very pretty too.” Not Azama? That’s a shocker. “Woah, not Kiyo-chi?” Nakamoto asks, tilting his head. Shiho shakes his head. “She’s a good friend, but, love interest? No way.” “Fair enough, Yoichi-chi.” Nakamoto turns to Obinata. “You, Obi-chi?” Obinata smirks. “I know this will shock all of you, however--” It’s totally Shimazaki. “It’s definitely Shimazaki.” Satoshi whispers under his breath. “--Shimazaki!” Knew it. “Knew it.” Satoshi whispers again. “Mio-chi?” Nakamoto asks, tilting his head. “She’s mine too, Obi-chi!” The two high-five, smiling to one another, and I look to Kitoaji, who is the only one not to go yet. “Rai-chi!” Nakamoto exclaims, leaning over Saishi to reach them. “You’re up!” Kitoaji leans away from Nakamoto and moves closer to Shiomi who only smiles too. “Well,” Kitoaji starts, tilting their head. “...probably Yosano.” Kitoaji looks back toward me and smiles, and of course, I smile back. Yosano, eh? I wasn’t sure what I expected Kitoaji to say, but, I guess that makes sense. “Cute.” Shiho says, to which Satoshi nods “So, one point for Yosano, Tani, Nakata, Sasada. Two for Shimazaki, Tomori. And none for Yuka and Azama?” Poor Yuka, and, I’m honestly surprised Azama didn’t get any votes. “Do you think the girls are doing the same thing at Tani’s?” Satoshi asks. “Probably not,” Shiomi shakes his head. “If I had to guess, Tani’s probably showing them her camera.” “Camera?” Obinata asks. “Tani has a video camera in case she wanted to record a song later or capture stuff,” Shiomi shrugs. “She said she wanted me to co-write a song with her while she’s here. Something about ‘capturing the emotion’.” Shiomi looks to Shiho. “She actually wanted me to ask you to play the piano for it.” I look to Shiho, who gently smiles. “I assume Azama is being asked to play violin.” “Of course,” Shiomi says, and Shiho nods. “Then count me in.” Shiomi smiles, and Satoshi does too from my right. “So, what next?” Nakamoto asks. “Dating sims?” Shiomi asks, and I look back to him, only to see him slowly and sneakily taking out his PSP from his pocket in his onesie. “No.” Obinata says, and, Shiomi instantly starts sliding it back in his onesie. “We are sophisticated adults, not children.” Aren’t we only high school students? “...we’re not that old.” Satoshi mumbles, before raising his voice. “What should we do then?” “This is supposed to be a time of bonding!” Saishi exclaims, rising to his feet. “We should go around the room and say something embarrassing about ourselves!” ...didn’t we do that already?! “Let’s not,” Nakamoto sighs, leaning back. “We can…” he trails off, looking at me, and smiling...I don’t like that look. “...let’s play a game.” “A game?” Shiomi asks, tilting his head. “What kind of game?” “The ‘Hooking up’ game!” he exclaims, rising from his seat and standing next to Saishi, who looks confused himself. Obinata smiles and rises too, with Shiho following, leaving Satoshi, Shiomi, Kitoaji, and myself staring up at them. “You four, I have a proposition for you!” “What?” Kitoaji asks, looking at first to me, and then to Shiomi. “A proposition?” “The first one of you--” Saishi interrupts Nakamoto, and touches his shoulder. “We are not doing any of this so-called ‘hooking-up’! I will not permit it!” Thank you, Saishi, my hero. “We are not making any mistakes tonight, or tomorrow, got it?!” “What about after that?” Shiho asks, smiling to Saishi, who shrugs his shoulders. “Do the same, of course!” he responds. We spent the next couple of hours talking and playing random board games that Nakamoto got as his personal items. And, I learned a lot about everyone in the process, just simple things like likes and dislikes. Satoshi hates pickles, Shiho is a dog person while Obinata is a cat person. It was time to hit the hay, and we were divided again. Nakamoto and Obinata shared the bed, Saishi slept next to Shiho on Obinata’s side, and Satoshi slept next to Shiho on Nakamoto’s side, which left Kitoaji and myself where we were currently. Kitoaji lies next to me, their face only inches away from mine, eyes barely open. Kitoaji looks really sleepy, and, if I weren’t this close to them, then in this dark and without my contacts, I wouldn’t have been able to catch Kitoaji drifting in and out of sleep like they do...it’s actually adorable. “So, did you have fun?” I whisper, and Kitoaji slowly nods. “Surprisingly.” Kitoaji whispers back. “I didn’t know they were so nice.” I smile. “Especially Obinata, he can be really sweet.” Kitoaji nods again, looking away from me for a split-second before readjusting them. “Hey, Ken?” “Yeah?” “Can you--can you start calling me by my first name?” “Okay, Rai.” I smile, and, as my eyes start to close and my vision begins to fade, I think I see Kitoaji--er, Rai, smile too. I heard three finals words before this crazy night comes to a close, and, they were peaceful. “Good night, Ken.” Category:Anguish & Desire Category:Anguish & Desire Chapters